That sneaky feeling
by Ififall
Summary: A/U When Scott gets tricked by Theo, Mason has a few tricks up his sleeve...


A/N: Idea taken from "Tales of the unexpected"

* * *

As soon as he comes into the room, he kicks off his shoes and jumps into bed.

"Hey"

"Hey my Mr McCall!" Mason says pushing himself onto the bed and leaning up to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. "I'm finally here after you! How was work?"

"Stressful, as usual. Patty's tense about the Frobisher case, plus Theo is sneaking in on my position"

"What? Are you sure?" Mason asked switching channels on the television, before rubbing the were's back. He could hear the sigh and see his shoulders sag. Theo was another attorney that worked with Scott. He was new, and the were took him under his wing to help him get used to cut-throat law. His helpfulness was quickly shoved in his face as he realised that Theo was with-holding case information to give it to his boss first.

* * *

"Patty had lunch with him today. I asked her if she was free, she said no" Scott huffed, lean on the headboard to talk to him.

"Babe at least we've got Theo and his girlfriend coming over this weekend! It'll give us a chance to suss that ass-hole out" Mason said loosening his tie.

"Cool, maybe you can check something else for me tonight?" Scott asked leaning over grabbing Mason's hand and lightly placing it on his growing hard on.

"Oh...crap, talking of checking things. I've gotta show you something! Mason teased, getting off the the bed, he excitedly jumped over the bean bag and sped towards his rucksack.

* * *

"Hey, you'll knock over our anniversary pics!" Scott grinned sitting up in curiousity. He watched his partner take out a bunch of wires with what looked like mirco-phones attached.

"This is Danny's little invention! Secret bugs. Theo and Kira staying in the guest room. We can put these bugs in there and listen in, in here!"

"What? We're not bugging them! What if they find them!" He asks.

"Don't worry, I've got the perfect place"

"No, no way! If Theo finds them especially, he'll think I don't trust him!" Scott whines/

* * *

"Sweetheart, you don't" His boyfriend sighs. He sits on the bed and plays with the wires. "It's just listening to Theo's plans about work. As soon as they get personal, or start making out, it's over"

"Again, no. It's an invasion of privacy! I'm suprised at you. You're never usually this sneaky. I can handle Theo. I don't need Danny's fancy technology to do it"

"We've gotta think like him you know" He comments.

"No"

"I'll charge the electric pump up, so we can go biking this weekend" Mason says.

"Still no"

"I'll buy you new home gym epuipment really expensive stuff..." He said.

* * *

"Tempting but no" Scott said. He reached over to the wires, scrunching them up before throwing them up in the air. They landed perfectly in the blue waste paper basket. Mason shrugged, calmly unbuttoning a couple of button's from his shirt so that he could cough.

"I told you that shirt was a little tight"

Yeah, I never listen to you" Mason whispers as her straddles Scott. He leans over him gently unzipping his trousers before slowly grinding against him. He can see the quirk of his boyfriend's lips as the human watches his partner's dick twitch in his pants.

"Even if you get lucky tonight, it's still a no" He winks.

* * *

"Scott if you do this for me, I'll do fifty percent of the dirty stuff you asked me to do on honeymoon. All the things I told you I wouldn't do because I'm a respectable married man"

"Fifty? What about Eighty percent?" Scott asked curling his arm around his waist to stop him from grinding.

"Fifty and I'll throw in ball-play"

"Sixty is my final offer" His boyfriend scolds.

"Fifty percent and I'll tell you where I hid your new lacrosse stick" Mason confessed.

"You hid it! Where is it?" Scott asked, his claws threatening to scratch the bed, his eyes burning red into Mason's blushes. He told himself to calm down and pushed away Lacrosse foreplay out of his mind. "Offer declined. Get your hot ass off me" Scott said rolling away as his boyfriend lifted himself off and got ready for bed. "No bugs, we're just gonna have a happy, normal, couples weekend"

* * *

"Alright" Mason said changing into his night clothes.

He knew that Scott liked to watch television in the dark. The volume was up, but he was used to it, able to settle running his fingers over his every now again. Sleeping on it, maybe his boyfriend was right. What was the point of bugging Theo's room? Whatever bad intentions he had, would be figured out eventually. Mason was sucked into dreams about woodland and chimera's, when the light was switched on.

"Hey, is it morning already?" Mason yawned.

"No, it's super late. Fine, I'll take the fifty percent" He nods as Mason rubs his eyes, leaning up as he sees him holding up the bug equipment. "But you've got to show me the stick"

"Sure, only after we've set the equipment up. I don't want you changing your mind" He warns.

"You've been living with me way too long!" Scott smiles as puts the wires on the drawer and turns the light off to rest.


End file.
